encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 36
Paratang is the thirty-sixth episode of Encantadia. It aired on September 5, 2016. Summary With the Kalasag revealed, the Sapiryans recognize Ybarro as Prince Ybrahim. Dagtum convinced Asval to cooperate with Ybrahim until he had attained his dreams. Pirena uses the staff of oblivion on Amihan and Aquil to make them unable to defend Danaya in her trial. Pirena successfully convinces Imaw of Danaya's guilt. Though Amihan wanted to impose only a light punishment, Imaw and the Konseho said it would be seen negatively by her subjects. Dina tries to mess up Mila's work. Muyak sees Alena and Hitano, but was unsure of their identities because of their clothes and their names. Mira was sympathetic to Danaya. When she went to Pirena, she heard Pirena and Gurna's plans to incriminate Danaya and replace Amihan. When Mira threatened to reveal everything she had heard, Pirena revealed she was Mira's true mother. Chapter 22 (continued) Asval asked Apitong if he has proof that Ybarro is the son of King Armeo. Apitong said he has no proof, but swore on such fact. Axilom asked if Apitong really thought that they would believe a thieving warrior like him. Axilom said that Apitong is deceiving them and making use of Ybarro. Axilom said they should die and attacks. Ybarro blocks the initial attacks of Axilom and Dagtum. Asval stopped his men when he recognized the sword held by Ybarro. Asval asked how it came into his possession. Ybarro said he would not believe how he acquired it. In Lireo, Amihan asked Danaya to come quietly and to face the Konseho, to clarify everything. Danaya said she would, to know why they act like that. Abog confiscates Danaya's arnis sticks. Danaya reluctantly gave them up after a word from Aquil. When Danaya had left, Amihan tells Pirena that she still does not believe that Danaya could have done what she had been accused of and prayed that Danaya could prove her innocence. Pirena said they would know. When Pirena left, the damas approached Gurna for more information, she told them that she believed the Konseho would find Danaya guilty. In the human world, Muyak tells Mila that she will leave her for a while once they reached Anthony's office, because it is time for her to check on the portal again, where the Encantada she encountered might be. Mila asked Muyak for a favor, to watch over Amanda even for that day only. Muyak accepts the request. Anthony excitedly tells his mother that he had Manang Rosing prepare her favorite… Suddenly he becomes sad when he learned from his mother that she and his father would not be able to come home, because their business is booming. He said he'd head to the office and told his mother that he loves her. Back in Encantadia, Ybarro shows the Sapiryans that aside from the sword, he also had the armor, which were bequeathed to him by his royal father in a dream, so that no one could use the Kalasag except him. Axilom said he is really Prince Ybrahim and genuflected. Everyone present genuflected to Ybrahim, except Asval and Dagtum. Asval approached the Kalasag and tried to lift it, but failed. Asval and Dagtum left. In Lireo, Gurna said Danaya will be tried soon, so Pirena will finally win. Pirena was worried, recalling that when she first used the Fire Gem, there was some suspicion that someone had copied the likeness of Aquil. Gurna agreed, saying that it might be possible for them to deduce that she could shapeshift. Pirena asked Gurna to accompany her to the Gem Room, so that she could smuggle the Staff of Oblivion. Back in the human world, Mila apologizes to Amanda in the phone. Some of her colleagues invite her to take lunch with them. When Anthony arrived, Mila's call ended. Mila asked if Anthony needed anything from her. Anthony said his orders could wait because it is lunch time. Mila asked Anthony if he would take lunch with Dina. Anthony said she is still in a meeting, so he invited Mila to take lunch with him. Back in Encantadia, Dagtum asked why Asval left, and where he is going. Asval asked why Dagtum followed him, now that they have a new lord. Dagtum said Ybrahim is the Prince of all those with Sapiryan lineage. Asval asked if Dagtum really believed that. Dagtum said he knew that Asval knew that Ybarro is Ybrahim, and that is why he attempted to kill him before. Asval said that if such information reached Ybarro, he would blame and punish no one except Dagtum. Dagtum told Asval not to be angry, for Ybrahim can be a great tool for their cause, for the other Sapiryans would no longer think twice about joining them.Dagtum said, especially the group of Hadirna (spelling uncertain), which is the symbol of the Sapiryan throne. Dagtum advised Asval to befriend Ybarro to attain his ends. In Lireo, while Aquil was making a report to Amihan, Pirena arrived. Amihan asked if Pirena needed anything from them. Pirena said that she does, and needs them to forget. They were blinded by the light of the Staff of Oblivion when Pirena used it to make them forget all suspicions that she has shapeshifting abilities. Amihan asked Pirena if she needed anything. Pirena said she does not, bowed, and left. Pirena told Gurna they need to find Ades. Wantuk whispers to Ybarro that Asval and Dagtum are returning. Asval told Ybarro that they accept that he is Prince Ybrahim. Asval also said that since Ybrahim is alive, to could reestablish the Kingdom of Sapiro more easily. Asval introduced himself to be of royal blood also, and would be an adviser to him, if he wished. Ybarro remembered Armeo's words, and thus accepted the offer. Ybarro and Asval shook hands. Apitong was glad and declared a feast to celebrate that day. Wantuk led the cheer for Ybrahim. In the human world, Mila asked Anthony why his English sounded weird. Anthony thought it must be because of his accent, and explained that he wasn't raised in the Philippines. Mila asked why he went back to the country. Anthony said it was because of his parents. Mila assumed that they missed the Philippines. Anthony said they only needed someone to manage the offices in the Philippines, but they can't leave the offices in Australia yet. Mila asked why he was the one they sent. Anthony asked her if he does not look qualified. Some employees saw them eating together and pointed. Mila said it was not like that, but because he was their son, so she was wondering if they do not miss him. Anthony said they do, and any day now, they will arrive, after settling matters in Australia. Anthony asked why their conversation went to his family life, and they continued eating and sharing food. Back in Lireo, Amihan sat at the head of the table, with Pirena and Mira to her right and Imaw and Danaya to her left. Imaw asked Danaya if the accusation of the "Asqillesue" (farmers) is true, that she had destroyed their homes because she insisted that one of them killed Alena. Danaya denied it, but the farmers said she was a liar, because they themselves saw her. Danaya told Amihan not to believe them. Muros said that Danaya also accused the soldiers. Aquil said he was with Danaya during her trip. Pirena asked if Aquil could narrate everything that Danaya had done. But Aquil said he could not. Danaya explained that he lost consciousness when he was attacked by an unknown assailant in the forest. Imaw regrets having lost his staff, to make the proper verification. Pirena asked Imaw when he lost his staff. With Pirena's suggestion, Imaw said that it was after Danaya learned about its power. Pirena said she could not stop herself from thinking that Danaya is accusing everyone else so that no one would suspect her of being Alena's true killer. A farmer took a spear and was about to attack Danaya, but Aquil managed to stop him, while Amihan ordered the others to stop. Danaya thanked Aquil. Imaw ordered that the Konseho be summoned, so that they could discuss the punishment. Danaya asked to be allowed to explain. Imaw said they already heard everything they needed to hear. Pirena told Mira to go with her dama. Danaya gets angry with Pirena. After Danaya was led away, Pirena turned her back and smiled in triumph. Amihan remained silent, but stared at Pirena. In the human world, Dina ordered Mila to deliver some documents to TMP, and ensure that they are signed, because she needed the budget released before the end of the day. Mila cheerfully obeyed, but left one of the folders. Dina noticed, but did not correct her and smirked as she left. Banjo told Mila that she seemed lost. He introduced himself. Mila also introduced herself, as an administrative assistant. Mila asked where the TMP Department is. Banjo corrected her, saying that TMP was a person, the boss of the boss of their boss. Banjo said it's easy to find him, because his office is adjacent to the office of Mila's date earlier. Mila doesn't seem to know what he is talking about. Banjo said she was seen with Anthony earlier, eating together with him. Mila said eating together doesn't automatically mean a date. Banjo sent her on her way. Mila thanked him. Banjo teased that Mila had a good lunch. Dina went out of her office and stared after Mila. Back in Lireo, Danaya said she only left to investigate how Alena died, but she was accused of so many things upon her return. Mira asked if Danaya really had nothing to do with it. Danaya swore on her own mother's name. Muros said that it pains him to say it, but he himself saw how she accused their soldiers. Danaya said that did not happen. Muros asked if the farmers also lied. Danaya said she doesn't know what is happening. Danaya swore on her life, that she is innocent of the accusations and would not be able to kill Alena. Mira asked Muros to leave them and consoled Danaya. Imaw told the Konseho about what happened earlier. One of the Councilmen said that no one would have thought that Sang'gre Danaya could do so much trouble. Amihan said she is sure that Danaya had a good reason behind it. Aquil agreed. Imaw asked what Amihan wanted. Amihan said she only wished to impose a nominal punishment. A Councilman asked what her subjects would say. Imaw said that Danaya should not be covered by a different standard, just because she is the queen's sister. Amihan was unhappy with the discussion. In the human world, Berdano went home and looked for Akesha, but she was not around. Akesha went to the tree were the portal was. Muyak saw the back of a person waiting at the tree, and wonders what she is doing there. Mila asked a passing security guard if the elevator really takes that long. The guard said it is rush hour, and if she is in a hurry, she should use the fire escape. Mila said only the first floor door is open in the fire escape. The guard said he could have it radioed, so that they would open the doors for her. Mila told her it is the 15th floor, and thanked him. The guard was about to radio it, but Dina took his radio from him. Dina said she'll only return it once she is sure that Mila could not beat her deadline. In Lireo, Gurna told Pirena that Amihan would not be able to do anything, as Pirena had greatly discredited Danaya. Gurna thinks that the Konseho would punish Danaya with a sentence worse than death. Gurna said they are very close to victory now. Pirena said it is not yet time to celebrate, because an obstacle remains to the throne of Lireo. Gurna said she had great confidence in Pirena, and believes that not even the current queen could match her. Mira arrived, but hid and listened when she heard this. Pirena said that the diwatas, Adamyans and Sapiryans love Amihan, but she hopes their regard for her will decline if she sides with Danaya after she is sentenced by the Konseho. Pirena said that after that, she could easily take the throne of Lireo. Gurna added that since Mira is not yet ready, Pirena would be the next queen. Mira comes out. Pirena is shocked and asked what she had heard. Pirena asked why Mira is not answering, and asked her again what she had heard. Mira said she never thought that Pirena could do those things to her own sisters. Mira told Pirena that her mother will be informed. Gurna stopped Mira from leaving. Pirena said she would not report her to Amihan. Mira calls them traitors. In the human world, Muyak sees that the person is Alena. Berdano found Akesha and took her with him. Muyak said they looked very much like Alena and Hitano, but wondered why they had different names. In Lireo, Pirena begged Mira not to thwart her plans. Mira asked if Pirena really thought that she would allow her mother and Ashti Danaya to get harmed. Pirena said she would not report her real mother. Mira asked what she is talking about. Pirena said Amihan is not her real mother, but her. Mira told Pirena not to deceive her, calling her a liar. Gurna said Pirena had told the truth, that Pirena is her real mother, so she should listen to her. References